Destiny?
by Secii
Summary: Hanna dan Chanyeol. 2 orang dengan nasib yg sama di malam tahun baru. Gomem kalo judulnya gak nyambung orz soalnya gak tau mau apa... [OC x Chanyeol] [Request Fanfict]


Malam awal pergantian tahun seharusnya menjadi malam menyenangkan untuk orang-orang. Saat mereka berkumpul bersama menikmati kembang api, kebersamaan dan tentu saja pesta yang selesai saat menjelang pagi. Tapi tidak bagi ku yang menikmati pesta tahun baru di pinggiran sungai Han..senderian. karena malam itu adalah malam aku berpisah dengannya.

"Hanna-ya..bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja?" aku menatapnya tak berkedip, suasana ramai restoran berubah menjadi senyap

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" aku meminta dia untuk mengulanginya lagi walaupun aku sudah mendengarnya sangat jelas

"Kita akhiri saja.." dia mengulanginya lagi sambil memainkan cairan wine di gelas yang dia pegang

"Tapi…kenapa?" aku berusaha menenangankan perasaan ku yang terasa campur aduk

"Aku bosan" jantungku berhenti sekejap. Bosan katanya? Apa maksudnya bosan saat hubungan ini nyaris mendekati setahun?!

"Bosan? Kenapa tidak sedari awal saja di akhirinya?" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata ku

"Maaf, tapi sekarang sudah ada yang lain di hatiku" dia berdiri dan meninggalkan yang duduk terpaku, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Malam yang seharusnya indah berkahir dengan menggenaskan.

Air di sungai Han terlihat tenang dan bercahaya karena lampu di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han, bunyi kembang api dan warnanya memeriahkan malam hari ini, aku duduk diam memandangi air di sungai Han. Aku menghela nafas beberapa kali mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba suara helaan nafas yang berat mengagetkan ku dari lamunan ku, aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok namja yang terlihat kacau dan frustasi. Di saat bersamaan dia juga melihat kearah ku

"Kenapa menangis?" dia menunjuk kearah mataku yang terlihat berair, cepat-cepat aku hapus genangan air mata yang tertahan di mataku

"Anniya! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan! Kau juga habis menangis kan? Mata mu merah" aku gantian menunjuk matanya yang memerah

"Aku memang habis menangis…yoeja yang sangat kucintai tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku untuk namja lain" aku terbengong-bengong mendengarkan curhatannya, kenapa namja dihadapan ku bisa bernasib sama dengan ku?!

"Uum..senasib. aku juga begitu" tanpa sadar aku menjawab curhatannya, dia memandangi ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Jangan berusaha memposisikan keadaan kita, kau bisa menghibur orang dengan cara lebih baik" dia mendengus meremehkan ku, aku memutar bola mata ku

"Siapa pula yang mau menghibur mu? Memang kondisiku yang seperti ini" namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan, untuk apa aku menyamakan keadaan untuknya? Orang aneh

"Baiklah..jadi siapa namamu? Aku Park Chanyeol" dia mengulurkan tangan tiba-tiba, aku memandanginya ragu sambil memperhatikan tangannya

"Hey kau tak paham cara berkenalan?" tiba-tiba dia mengejutkan ku dari kebingungan sejenak tadi, aku membalas uluran tangannya

"Choi Hanna" dia mengangguk-ngangguk sambil melepaskan tangannya

"Jadi Hanna-ssi..bagaimana kalau kita rayakan tahun baru berdua? Merayakan kesamaan nasib kita?" dia menyunggingkan senyuman, aku tertawa sedikit mendengar tawarannya..kurasa bukan ide yang buruk

"Boleh, bagaimana kalau main kembang api?" Chanyeol, namja itu membalas ku dengan anggukan.

Malam itu tidak begitu menyakitkan kurasa, banyak hal yang bisa temukan..bahkan orang yang bernasib sama dengan kita.

**-#-#-**

"Chanyeol-oppa?" aku terkejut saat menemukannya berdiri di koridor kampus, namja ini sangat mudah dibedakan dengan orang lain yang berjalan di koridor, surai cokelatnya, wajah manis dan tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata merupakan ciri khas tersendiri

"Han-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terlihat jelas di mukanya dia juga terkejut melihat ku

"Kampus ku memang disini…kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" aku mengeratkan pelukan buku yang kubawa sambil memainkan buku-buku jariku

"Kau mahasiswi?! Aish aku kira kau gadis SMA! Kampus ku juga disini" dia memasang tampang mengejek kearah ku, aku menatapnya dingin

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau tinggi oppa, lagipula aku semester awal disini" aku memukul pelan lengannya dia membalas dengan kekehan yang menurutku menyebalkan

"Pantas..aku sudah mendekati akhir, jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" dia melirik beberapa buku yang kubawa

"Design Interior. Oppa?" aku memberikan salah satu buku mata pelajaranku yang sedaritadi ia lirik dengan penasaran, dia membolak-balikan beberapa halaman sambil memerhatikan isinya

"Design Grafis" dia mengembalikan buku ku, aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk untuk menanggapinya

"Sudah makan siang? Kalau belum mau makan bersama?" tiba-tiba dia mengajak ku makan, aneh memang..hubungan kamu sudah semakin deka tsemenjak malam tahun baru itu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah hanya sekedar ngobrol di café atau pergi berbelanja bersama

"Boleh, kebetulan aku sedang kosong" aku menyanggupinya sambil berjalan kearah kantin kampus, dia berjalan di sebelahku. Sepanjang jalan banyak mahasiswi yang memerhatikan kami berdua, perasaan ku sedikit risih sedangkan dia hanya tenang-tenang saja.

Sesampai di kantin aku membeli jus kalengan dengan sandwich sedangkan dia satu set bulgogi, kami mengambil duduk di pojokan. Tapi pandangan para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi tetap tertuju pada kami

"Hey..oppa. kau tidak merasakan kalau kita dilihat daritadi?" aku meneguk jus kalengan ku sambil mengerlingkan tatapan ku ke sekeliling kantin

"Hm? Tidak juga." Dia memakan bulgogi yang tersaji di depannya dengan lahap, aku mendengus sebal. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa peka

"Hey kalau sore ini kosong temani aku ke toko buku bagaimana?" dia menyingkirkan mangkuk yang tadi berisi bulgogi set, aku juga menyingkirkan bungkus plastic bekas sandwich ku beserta kaleng jus yang telah kosong

"Boleh! Kebetulan aku juga mau beli beberapa buku dan komik, oppa memang bisa membaca pikiran ku!" kami berdua berdiri dan berjalan keluar kearah kantin

"Baiklah aku ada kelas, sampai nanti Han-ah!" dia melambaikan tangan, aku membalasnya dan berjalan kearah berlawanan darinya.

**-#-#-**

Aku mengeratkan syal yang ku pakai, hari ini udara kota Seoul sangan dingin! Dan kemana lagi tiang listrik idiot itu?!

"Han-ah! Mian aku telat! Tadi noona ku meminta ku mengantarkannya dulu!" aku memandanginya dengan sebal, dia ini manusia atau bukan sih? Dia hampir telat satu jam dan dia hanya bilang maaf dan menyebutkan alasannya? Okay aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya tapi ini namanya kelewatan! Jadi aku berhak marah kan?

"Aish terserah kau! Kajja masuk aku hampir menjadi boneka salju disini!" aku menarik tangannya masuk ke toko buku langganannya, katanya komik-komik disini sangat recommended. Aku yang kebetulan belum punya tempat favorite di Seoul hanya setuju saja dengan sarannya.

Ketika memasuki toko buku, udara hangat menerpaku. Bagaikan boneka salju yang meleleh terkena udara musim panas, aku meleleh karena kehangatannya

"Huuh..ini lebih baik, udara disini sangat hangat dan nyaman" aku menggosokan kedua tanganku, dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ku

"Makanya aku suka disini, setiap ada masalah atau sedang frustasi aku berlari kesini hanya untuk sekedar menumpang baca atau kadang bermain basket" aku hanya ber-ooh ria menanggapinya, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko buku

"Baiklah kita mulai berpencar! Aku akan ke rak berisi komik dan kau..mm..sibukan dirimu sajalah! Dah oppa!" aku berlari kearah rak komik, meninggalkan dia yang tertawa

**-Chanyeol POV-**

Anak ini benar-benar lucu, kadang tampangnya menyebalkan, kadang tidak sopan juga. Aku kadang menemukan diriku tertawa sendiri melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku, minat ku yang awalnya mencari buku jadi hilang saat melihat sosoknya di rak komik. Mukanya serius memerhatikan komik yang di pegangnya, gerak-geriknya menjadi terlihat menarik dibandingkan rak-rak buku yang berada di toko buku.

Aku diam-diam memerhatikannya. Emosi yang ia perlihatkan terlihat menarik, dari serius, tersenyum hingga sedih? Sebenarnya komik macam apa yang ia baca?

"Chan!" aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan..noona?!

"Noo-Noona?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ucapan ku jadi terbata-bata melihat kehadirannya

"Kau sedang memerhatikan siapa eoh?" dia berusaha melihat dibalik punggung ku, sedangkan aku berusaha menutupi-tupinya

"Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa, noona apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mengajaknya menjauh dari tempatku memperhatikan dia

"Aku sedang membeli beberapa peralatan tulis untuk anak-anak di TK, kau mau bantu?" dia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, aku yang terlalu takut akhirnya menyanggupi permintaannya. Aku mengikuti noona ku yang sedang memilih beberapa crayon dan buku gambar. Tiba-tiba Hanna muncul di sampingku

"Sedang apa?" aku yang tidak begitu menyadari kehadirannya hanya menunjukan belanjaan noona ku, dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk

"Ini mantan yoeja chingu mu?" dia menunjuk noona ku yang sedang membelakangi kami, aku yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan kondisi kami hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Channie? Ini siapa?" tiba-tiba noona ku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kami, aku yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kesamping badanku dan menemukan Hanna yang tersenyum jahil

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Hanna imnida..aku temannya Chanyeol-oppa" dia membukukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta, noona ku hanya tertawa kecil melihat ulahnya

"Kau adik kelasnya? Atau pacarnya?" Hanna menunjukan mimic kaget mendengar pernyataan noona ku

"Anniya! Aku dan Chanyeol-oppa hanya teman dan aku dongsaengnya" aku yang di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk setuju dan noona ku lagi-lagi hanya tertawa

"Ah ne, Hanna-ah..aku noona-nya Chanyeol. Park Yura imnida" dia membalas sapaan Hanna, Hanna membalasnya dengan senyuman yang…manis? Eh tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?! Hanna manis?! Pikiran mu sudah tidak waras sepertinya

"Yura-eonni sedang belanja untuk apa?" Hanna memerhatikan belanjaan noona ku, kelihatannya mereka berdua dekat dengan cepat. Berbeda jauh dengan…

"Oppa! Buku gambar macam apa ini?!" suara Hanna tiba-tiba mengagetkan ku dari lamunan sesaat ku, sekarang dia sedang memegang buku gambar yang bersampul gambar bangunan model gothic

"Memang kenapa? Ini cukup bagus kan?" dia menghembuskan nafas seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang bodoh

"Oppa..kalau buat anak-anak beli yang gambarnya buat anak-anak dong, inikan sama sekali tidak menarik" dia mengambil salah satu buku gambar yang bergambar kartun dan berwarna pastel dan menunjukannya padaku

"Kalau begitu kau tukar saja" Hanna hanya mengangguk dan menukar buku gambar yang tadi kupilih, sekarang dia terlihat asyik berbicara dengan noonaku, kehadiran ku sepertinya di lupakan

"Eonni..kalau ada perbaikan at au ingin merancang ruangan untuk TK eonni, eonni bisa memanngil ku" sekarang kami sedang mengantri di kasir, kondisinya Hanna dengan belanjaannya disamping noona ku yang sibuk mengobrol dengannya dan aku dengan setumpuk belanjaan noona ku

"Ah! Kau kuliah di design juga? Design apa?" mereka berdua masih terlihat asyik dan tidak mempedulikan ku yang sedang bersusah payah menaruh belanjaan yang berat

"Interior! Eonni harus ingat-ingat itu ne?" aku memperhatikan gelagatnya yang kekanak-kanakan lagi, aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Kurasa menyukainya bukan hal yang buruk..

**-TBC-**

Heyya! Secii balik lagi dengan cerita yg genrenya beda~ like i told ya aku doing request ^^ ini salah satu contoh fanfict request-an temen ku~ minat? Mention aja ke twitter ku!

**Format Request:**

Nama Kalian + Nama panggilan kalian pas di fanfict

Chara apa aja yg masuk

Genre dan kalo bisa alurnya mau dibuat kyk apa~

PS: Kalo hasil kurang memuaskan maafkan saya *bow* newbie juga~


End file.
